


involuntary love: invol x typewriter

by ambiguoustrade



Category: involuntaryflex
Genre: First Love, Horror, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguoustrade/pseuds/ambiguoustrade
Summary: invol is playing roblox when suddenly....
Relationships: Invol/Typewriter





	involuntary love: invol x typewriter

Invol walked down the dark, scary corridor in Roblox, quickly succeding the two other players. 

"Oh god.... I hope nobody is here to scare me X(!" Invol said. Suddenly, a large noise scared the streamer's socks off because it was so scary and loud and roblox is terrfying.  
Looking around, Invol noticed the other players had left him behind. 

"Guys? Where are you?" Invol tentatively whispered. For a moment, there was no answer.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you ;)" a deep, sexy voice suddenly said from the dark. Its clicking voice was like an angel from heaven.  
"Hello? Who's there?" Invol said, a little louder into the abyss. He stood under the single swinging bulb that hung from the ceiling, casting a beam of light down upon the robloxer.

"It's me," the voice clacked, "Typewriter uwu".

It was true. A sleekly built typewriter inched into the light, revealing its beauty to Invol. His heart skipped a beat as the typewriter slid its keys around his waist, somehow.

"I'm always here for youwu." Typewriter whispered into the robloxer's ear. Invol shivered, and clung tighter to the cold metal typewriter. "I'll guide you through this dark hospital."  
Typewriter sweeped Invol off his feet, bridal style, and carried him through the terrifying hospital. Together they crashed through the second floor window and into the woods, shaded in the darkness of the night.

"Typewriter.... I think I'm in love with you." Invol bashfully admitted, burrowing his face into typewriter's keys.

"I love you too, Invol. Let us share a tender kiss under the moonlight owo." Typewriter purred. They kissed as they ran from the hospital and back to society.


End file.
